scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Two-Tailed Fox of Notre Dame
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast *Quasimodo - Mile "Tails" Power (Sonic X) *Esmeralda - Gwen (Total Drama) *Pheobus - Trent (Total Drama) *Judge Claude Frollo - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Hugo - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Victor - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Laverne - Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) *Archdeacon - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Clopin - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Puppet Clopin - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Djali - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Achilles - Khan (Mulan; 1998) *Guard Leaders - Alvin and Savage (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Torturer - Baboon (Skunk Fu!) *Quasimodo's Mother - Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) *Baby Bird with Quasimodo - Flit (Pocahontas; 1995) *Gypsies in the beginning of the film - Robin Hood, Little John, and Otto (Robin Hood; 1973) *Miller - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 1 "The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 2 Tails' Unhappiness *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 3 Tails Spoils His Thinking to Rothbart *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 4 "Out There" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 5 Captain Young Thumper/Cream the Rabbit the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 6 "Topsy Turvy" / Tails Gets Tortured *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 7 Cream the Rabbit Gets Away From Rothbart *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 8 Young Thumper Meets Cream the Rabbit *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 9 "God Help the Outcasts" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 10 Tails Shows Cream the Rabbit his Bell Tower *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 11 Tails Kicks Young Thumper *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 12 "Heaven's Light"/ "Hellfire" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 13 Rothbart Attacks Paris *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 14 "A Guy Like You" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 15 Cream the Rabbit Falls in Love with Young Thumper *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 16 Tails Hidden Painting of Cream the Rabbit *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 17 Tails and Young Thumper Find Cream the Rabbit *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 18 "Court of Miracles" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 19 Sanctuary *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 20 The Battle Against Rothbart *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 21 Happy Ending *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 22 End Credits Gallery Sonic-x-tails-miles-tails-prower-10457420-640-479.jpg|Tails as Quasimodo Gwen.png|Gwen as Esmeralda Trent.png|Trent as Phoebus Bandicam 2020-02-13 23-19-48-275.jpg|Rothbart as Frollo BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Hugo archibald_wigs.png|Archiblad Asparagus as Victor Lsp_2.png|Lumpy Space Princess as Laverne Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as The Archdeacon Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger as Clopin Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-5.38.jpg|Piglet as Puppet Clopin Lumpy_Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Djali Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9055.jpg|Khan as Achiles Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Quasimodo's Mother Baboon.png|Baboon as Torturer Flit_in_Pocahontas_2_Journey_to_a_New_World.jpg|Flit as Baby Bird with Quasimodo Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Miller Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Uranimated18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs